Sessho's Horrible Sing Along
by moonlightdemonKita
Summary: Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog done by the Inuyasha cast. Kagome as Penny, Inuyasha as Captain Hammer and our dear Sessy as Billy/Dr.Horrible! Enjoy!


Kita: wow! Its been forever since i've made anything on here!

Inu: I know you just sort of left us all hanging wench

Kita: shut up doggy or i'll make this worse than its already gonna be..i've gotten quite twisted over the years so trust me you dont want to piss me off puppy.

Inu: keh whatever

Kita: aww you do learn! Anyways this story has to do with a little obsession of mine. Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog! I originally wasn't going to write anything but no one has one yet so here we are! The Inuyasha cast will be doing their own version of it though just so you know may change the ending some cause not a big fan of tragic endings.

Disclaimer: I do not own 's Sing Along Blog or Inuyasha and i'm broke so suing me would be a waste of time anyways

In the dark basement stood a tall silver haired man clad in a white lab coat with a pair of goggles on his head. All in all the outfit was pretty cheesy but what super villain outfit wasn't? You see this man was Sesshomaru Taisho better known as the notoriously evil menace . Okay so he wasn't really that known yet but he did have an arch nemeses and...a blog.

Speaking of which he needed to update so he booted up his computer and turned on his webcam to begin recording starting with an evil laugh. At least that was what it was supposed to be anyways but didn't come out quite right. "Okay so thats coming along. I'm working with a vocal coach. Strengthening the 'ahhaa'. Many guys ignore the laugh and that's about standards. If you plan get into the Evil League of Evil you have to have a memorable laugh. I mean you think Big Spider didn't work on his hissing? His..Terrible..Death..hissing?" he started before trailing off in thought.

"No response from the League yet by the way but my application is strong this year so keeping my fingers crossed." He had a letter of condemnation from the deputy mayor that had to count for something right? He would dwell on that more later though. Now it was time for the emails. He had printed them out so it woud be easier to read and broadcast it at the same time.

"2fast4you writes: 'Hey Genius' Sarcasm. How Original. 'where are the gold bars you were supposed to pull out of that bank vault with your trans-matter ray? Obviously it failed or it would be in the papers.'" he read then looked ar the camera to respond. "Well no, they wont say anything in the press but behold." he said as he held up a bag with some weird looking liquid that was once gold bars. After explaining its liquid state though he put the bag away and bragged about his newest completed project the freeze ray, he moved on to the next email. It was just something from some guy calling himself Johnny Snow who kept annoying him claiming be his arch nemisis which he was SO NOT. He had the dimwitted dog eared boy 'Captain Hammer' for that. Moving on.

"Heres one from claypotcreeping (AN:Lol! had to) 'Long time watcher first time writing'.bla bla bla 'you always say you will show her the way,show her you are a true villain. Who is 'her' and does she even know that you're... " Immediately his mind began drifting to his last trip to the laundromat .

~~Flashback/song time~~

This Wednesday like every Wednesday and Saturday found the silver haired man now clad in much more normal clothes sorting the rest of his clothes he brought. He was only partially paying attention to them however as most of it was on the raven haired girl a few washers over,Kagome Higurashi. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever met but no matter how he tried he just couldn't seem to say even simple hello much less actually complement her.

_Sessh:_

_laundry day, _

_see you there, _

_underthings,_

_tumbling_

_wanna say_

"_love your hair"_

_here i go_

_mumbling_

This was a time could really use the new ray he was working on. In fact it was actually the inspiration for it in the first place. If he could just stop time he would finally be able to her his true feelings without having to worry about looking like an could just stand there and practice over and over again until he had it perfect.

_Sessh:_

_With my Freeze Ray I will STOP the world_

_With my Freeze Ray I will find the time to find the words.._

_Tell you how_

_How you make_

_Make me feel_

_Whats the phrase_

_Like a fool_

_Kinda sick_

_Special needs_

_anyways_

That wasn't the point though. it didn't matter how it was said. He was in love and not knowing if she would feel the same was killing him. Though he doubted she would but maybe if he could just muster up the courage he would be able to show her how perfect they would be together. They would be side by side with the world at their mercy.

_Sessh:_

_With my Freeze Ray I will STOP the pain_

_Its not a death ray or an ice beam thats all Johnny Snow_

_I just think you need time to know_

_That i'm the guy to make it real_

_The feelings you dont dare to feel_

_I'll bend the world to our will_

_And we'll make time stand still_

He could just imagine it now the world at his feet and Kagome ruling along side him as his queen. He could finally make a difference and he would have the girl of his dreams. Nothing could make him happier. Except maybe a kid or two further down the road. That was getting way ahead of himself though. He hadn't even finished the freeze ray yet so for now he would wait and admire her "Lovely hair." Shit! She was looking at him! Did he just say that out loud? "Yes. very lovely air. with its clean scent and such."

_Sessh:_

_Thats the plan_

_Rule the world_

_You and me_

_Any day_

_Sessh: "love your hair"_

_Kag: "What?"_

_Sessh:"No.. I .. I..I love the air.."_

_Anyway_

_With my Freeze Ray I will stop.._


End file.
